


periwinkle

by whitebeaaaar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeaaaar/pseuds/whitebeaaaar
Summary: It was another cold and gray night until a sudden rush of wind came and made everything a little bit more magical.





	periwinkle

The streets of the city were filled with silence except for the gentle pattering of the raindrops. The moon and stars were not visible tonight, hidden in the expanse of clouds in the black sky. Only some of the moon's glow passed through them, coloring the town in a monochrome beauty. Their home was also relatively quiet, on which sleep has probably overcome everyone. Each individually wrapped in their blankets, sheltered on the coldness of the night.

 

The small, green trees on the roadside swayed as a sudden strong breeze hit them. The heavy winds also shook their windows and soon a cry was heard echoing throughout the house.

 

In their room, Minhyun immediately woke up at the sound, even before Jaehwan could blink his eyes. “I'll get him,” Minhyun muttered and Jaehwan only hummed low, a sound of gratitude, love, and sleep. He rolled away from Jaehwan’s warmth and out of the bed with ease. The marble floor was cold under his feet as he took large steps on the hallway.

 

“Daddy's on his way,” he said as he neared the baby’s room. “Wait. Just a moment. And there you are!" He flipped on the light as he entered the nursery. Their son was crying raggedly and instantly held out his arms as soon as he saw his father. “What's the matter, Siwoo?”

 

He leaned in close to the crib and reached out for the infant. He placed his hands underneath Siwoo to lift him up and pulled the baby close into his chest. Siwoo snuggled into him, sobs quieting as Minhyun stroked his back and swayed. “Are you surprised by the wind?” Minhyun softly said as he took a seat on the rocking chair.

 

“Don’t worry. Daddy’s here.”

 

He started singing some lullabies under his breath. His sweet voice filling the stillness of the night, wrapping the otherwise gloomy space with warmth, tenderness, and love.

 

The toddler’s big chestnut eyes were looking at Minhyun and all of a sudden, showed a toothy grin. This succeeded to bring a huge smile on Minhyun’s face. “You surely took after Jaehwan.” He commented before continuing with his singing.

 

Minhyun watched their little angel, as he fluttered his eyes and yawn, sleep slowly taking over him. Siwoo was so small, born at only five pounds. He then gained weight fast within weeks, his face becoming quite full, really looking like Jaehwan was when he was a child. Siwoo is a ray of sunshine, his bubbly cheeky personality already shining through. Each time he laughs, their world becomes complete and filled with sheer happiness.

 

“Dad?” a small voice called him, waking Minhyun from his daydream and made him look to his daughter’s eyes.

 

“Haeun?” he asked in a whisper, afraid a slight sound would wake the infant. Minhyun slowly got up and put precious Siwoo inside the crib, kissing his forehead after. He silently walked out of the room, turned off the lights and closed the door before turning to their eldest. “Why are you up? Did Siwoo wake you?”

 

The girl shook her head, “No. I was finishing a book.”

 

Minhyun smiled at their daughter, immensely proud of her. She just started school this year and was so fascinated by the number of books she saw in the library. She promised them when she got home from her first day that she’ll finish them all, and she’d been working hard ever since. He slightly ruffled her hair and proceeded to carry her, “Good job Haeun-ah! Daddy’s very proud of you!” He said as he strode down the hallway to her bedroom.

 

“I’m gonna finish them all!”

 

“I know you will,” Minhyun beamed at his daughter. “But it’s very late. You’ll need to have enough sleep to have the energy for school tomorrow, okay?”

 

Haeun nodded and then asked, concern apparent on her face and voice. “Is Siwoo fine?”

 

“He’s alright. He was just startled by the wind.”

 

His daughter’s face brightened up at his answer, “That’s great!” She went on to express why she was there. She was about to go to their room to share about her finished book when she noticed that the door to the nursery is open, and so she rushed to check on Siwoo immediately. “Next time I’ll make sure to hear if he cries! I’ll protect him from the wind!” Minhyun was touched on how much Haeun adores his little brother. He swears his face is going to tear from too much smiling. Their children are too sweet and adorable.

 

“I’m sure Siwoo would like to be protected by you,” He uttered as he opened the door to her room. Minhyun laid dear Haeun into bed, pulled her blanket up, tucking it under her chin. “Good night, Haeun-ah,” he whispered as he bent down to also kiss her forehead.

 

“Good night Dad.” She smiled, nuzzling deeper in her blanket and hugging her favorite stuff toy. Minhyun hummed a few tunes as he gently brushed through Haeun’s hair. He watched as sleep started to pool on her eyelids. He thinks that Haeun will always be their little girl. He still fondly remembers how they had cried when she was born. And as she grows her curiosity about the world also expands. She asks a lot of questions, wants to know the answers to everything. He smiles at the memory of them going to the park, with Jaehwan trying his best on satisfying all of their daughter’s queries.

 

And every day, his heart grows of overwhelming affection for his children. They were their miracles.

 

He left the room when he was certain that she was fast asleep, seeing the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

 

Minhyun returned to their room and treaded softly to his side of the bed. He slowly lifted the blanket and slid into it, embracing Jaehwan in the process. He left for only a while, but he immensely missed his warmth. “They’re asleep,” Minhyun muttered as he kissed Jaehwan’s neck.

 

“That’s good,” Jaehwan opened his eyes, shifting his head to peek at Minhyun.  “Cold?” Jaehwan sleepily inquired.

 

“No,” Minhyun answered but Jaehwan then turned and tightly wrapped his arms around him, his legs over Minhyun’s. They were soon locked in an embrace of arms and limbs. “Well, a little bit,” Minhyun confessed.

 

Jaehwan giggled and looked up to stare at his husband. Minhyun had to will his thoughts into behaving or else he’ll shower the younger with kisses because of how cute he is right now. “You’re a terrible liar. What took you so long anyway?”

 

Minhyun shared what transpired during the minutes he was away. Jaehwan listened thoroughly to his husband, a pleased smile graced his lips the whole time. “We should remind Haeun of sleeping early, it might turn into a habit,” Jaehwan said, worry etched on his face.

 

“It won’t be. Besides, you’ll just know what to do, right? Her interests in books came from you.” Minhyun teased, bringing his husband’s mood up. “Hey!” Jaehwan softly countered. “It’s from the both of us, don’t deny it.”

 

Both of them chuckled on how silly they are being. Moments later, Jaehwan propped himself on one elbow and leaned in to kiss him. Minhyun looked a little stunned, he didn’t expect that at all. Still, it was one of the things he loved about him, Jaehwan giving him surprises.

 

“Thank you,” Jaehwan whispered, trying to communicate all of his most intimate thoughts without saying another word. Jaehwan gazed at him and he recalls all the days, weeks and months they’ve spent together. It was like a sweet, sweet dream. Minhyun is a wonderfully loving husband and a brilliant father.  He wouldn’t deny that they have their fair share of fireworks as well. Minhyun is human enough to have bad habits and to irritate him, especially when he still nags him about cleaning their home.

 

In spite of everything, he knows Minhyun would never do anything to hurt him, and honestly the same could be said of him. He was still the loud, clumsy and messy lad as he was in college when they first met. He learned over time that marriage isn’t meant to be perfect. In fact, it's within the imperfections where the magic truly lies.

 

And when their children were born, Minhyun was so exhilarated. He looked at him with profound love in his eyes, the same way he looked at him during their wedding, the same way he looked when he confessed to him.

 

_The same way he is looking at him right now._

“I love you.” Minhyun mouthed while moving them both so Jaehwan’s under him. He slid his hands to his sides, slightly tickling Jaehwan’s ribs as he went.

 

“I know. I love myself too.” Jaehwan snickered as he tried to catch his wandering hands.

 

“And you love me.”

 

 “I do.” Jaehwan smiled, his eyes shining. ”Every day we’ve been married I just fall for you more.”

 

Minhyun hummed in agreement. He loves him, and their children more than he'd ever thought possible. He didn't want to go through a life without them by his side. “Let’s have another baby.” Minhyun suddenly proposed. Jaehwan has to look at him for a full minute before bursting into laughter. Minhyun just watched him, with mirth in his eyes. After calming down from his high, Jaehwan glanced at Minhyun and smirked. How could he say no to this stunning man?

 

“You know, you look handsome tonight,” Jaehwan commented as he put his arms around Minhyun's neck.

 

"You're so romantic," Minhyun grinned as he leaned in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you like this. This has been on my mind for a long time and I'm happy that I finally got the chance to finish it. Let me know your thoughts on the comments section! I'm still new to writing and I'm very willing to try anything to improve it. 💕


End file.
